Love Kills
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Basically, Romance. Amy gets kidnapped (gasp!) and there's a new emerald around... R&R!!
1. Chapter 1 : Kidnapped

A/N – I don't own any Sonic characters…all Sega.  I own Sara the Hedgehog so ask if you want to use her.  And if she's not here, then she's in a chapter later!  ^_____^  Every chapter is from someone's POV, this one is Knuckles'.  Anyway please R&R…  This is my first Romance (mainly) fic.  Oh and no flames please.  Enjoy my story!!  

Chapter 1 – Cold

             I open an emerald green eye and scan the hotel room.  I feel cold.  Tails turned in his sleep next to me and I quietly slide out of the bed and glance at Amy Rose, sleeping peacefully.  A slight warmth stirs in my chest, but it drowns in Sonic's blue fur as she rolls slightly against him.  I smirked wryly, thinking of the scene that would happen if Sonic woke up to this.  But my mind waves easily from this ridiculous scene to the Master Emerald.  I swing my arms under the bed and pull out a small bag.  My hands fly through the clasp and gently drop the bag's contents onto the small table next to the bed.  Five shards of the Master Emerald spilled out and made a small clatter on the wood.  Six of the Chaos Emeralds thud as they land next to the shards.  I count them, and admit I was being paranoid.  My gaze slowly travels to my friends as I sit on the chair.  Five more hours until we go into Robotnik's base.  I try not to worry; though it's not a big deal to me.  But I saw Amy's look of fear before she slipped into her bed.  I'm not scared; but everyone is making me nervous.  I should've done this alone.  

          A cool breeze chills my bones again, but this time it's the air conditioner.  Amy mumbles something and yawns.  I hear her slip out of the bed covers and sigh.  

          "Good morning Amy," I whisper as she walks to the bathroom.  She literally jumped a foot and her breathing quickened.

          "Knuckles," she whispered, and let out a sigh of relief.  "Don't do that!" she scolds, but grins.  I smirk in reply and arch an eyebrow.  

          "I'm the big bad boogie man," I tease, and she playfully slaps me on the arm.  She heads to the kitchen of the sweet, and I follow her.

          "Coffee before shower?" I tease again.  She just gives me a half-irritated look, half-amused.  My eyes prick at a small noise.  Amy looks at me, and I don't have to look to see that her face is alarmed or curious.  She doesn't hear it.  Maybe I'm hearing things?  No, there it is again.  Closer this time.  Suddenly the doorknob turns and four silver robots step in, each with a red R painted on its chest.  I grab Amy, slap my hand over her mouth, and pull her into the corner with me.  She relents finally, hearing the robots.  I tense as I hear the click of guns, and jump from the corner, signaling Amy to stay there.  I leap around the corner and tackle the robot that was aiming for Sonic. 

          Sonic and Tails jump awake and attack a robot.  I don't pay much attention to them; I've got my own worries.  These robots are new and improved by Robotnik, and I'm not taking any chances.  I whisper a few words and my fist glows red with power as it slams into the first robot.  Our battle continues, a fistfight  only, and gratefully at most.  

          Suddenly a scream comes from the kitchen and it chills me to the bone.  I realize there were four robots, not three.  And the fourth one was in the kitchen with Amy.  I try to run to the kitchen, but I stumble as a metal fist slams into my back…hard.  I wince, but struggle again to reach her.  This time, stinging pain erupts in my back and I feel warm blood flowing down it.  

          I hear Sonic groan with pain and blood spatters the beige carpet.  I feel strength and panic growing in me.  Swinging around, I catch the back of the robot's knee, where 2 wires show.  The robot sizzled and went to fix his wires, and I ran into the kitchen.  Amy's hammer was lying on the table, but she and the other robot were nowhere in sight.  That's when I noticed the shattered window.  Rage and anger fills me.

          The three other robots come in, holding Tails and Sonic, who are kicking for their lives.  My digging claws slide over my knuckles once again as I stare at their metallic faces.  Inch by inch I tear that pathetic armor from them and tear their wires apart.  One of them goes to hurt Sonic.  I lunge, and tear him to bits too.  Sonic breaks free and scrambles for breath, as does Tails.  The last robot starts to leave through the window, but I grab it and throw it across the room and tear it up too.  And soon nothing is left in this hotel room but shattered robot parts, wires, blood, Sonic, Tails, and me.  

          But now I know the sweet feeling of revenge…but it's not gone yet.

A/N:  Okay, Knuckles is a little…um…violent (^_^;) but what do you think!  Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 : The New Emerald

A/N:  Um…Nothing here to say.  Rouge's POV this chapter.  The characters are property of Sega, except for Sara the Hedgehog.  She's going to come soon!  I just can't find a place…  Dang it all…  Anyway enjoy!

*                  *                  *                  *

Rouge's POV

*                  *                  *                  *

Chapter 2 – Betrayal

          I run a hand through my white fur and growl with frustration.  I'm careful not to stumble on the rocks of this remote location, which is almost impossible with these white boots.  I am lost in my own thoughts as I creep along the terrain.

          My mind wheels back to that day.  That scarlet, blood red echidna glared daggers at me with those purple eyes.  I stepped forward, but my footing was off, and I slipped, almost to my fiery death.  But then…the echidna saved me.  After all I did to him, he saved me.  No hesitation.  I was at a loss for words, so I acted like a snob.  That cost me a friend…or even more than a friend.

          I shivered.

          And then there was that black and red hedgehog.  Sexy and mysterious…  But why am I wasting my time?  That hedgehog is dead.  Gone.  

          I growl in frustration and stared at the tiny black radar in my hand, willing the stupid thing to give a tiny beep.

          It, of course, stayed still and silent as a rock.  

          *                  *                  *                  *                  *

Two hours later

*                  *                  *                  *                  *                  

          I think I've worn holes through these stupid boots looking for this jewel.  But the radar is finally beeping like mad, and I think I've finally found it.  My paws are blurs as they cut through the clay covering this place, shifted rock already over to the side.  

          Finally, I see a dirt-covered jewel.  Placing my hands around it, I pull it up.  The jewel is now out of its hole, and I look at it in wonder.  My glove brushes away the dirt and clay, reveling the jewel's dark purple color.

          Odd.  It looks almost black.

          A new feeling fills me.  Strength.  Now I know why my boss wants this emerald.  A little voice seemed to reawaken in the back of my head.

          Why give it to him?  You can have this all to yourself.  

          Where did that come from?  I shake my head and shove the emerald into my black knapsack.  A dull throbbing awakened in the back of my head, and I ignored it.  A little headache, that's all.  

          But five minutes later it was claiming my whole head.  Relenting, I sit on a particularly large rock and drop my head in my hands.  

          Suddenly, the throbbing takes over.  My pulse is thrumming and I've lost control.  My hands flip my bag over with ease and take out that emerald.

          What am I doing?

          A grin replaces the pain etched on my face.  I raise the emerald over my head.

          I think I've lost control.

          **"CHAOS CONTROL!" **the words come forced through my lips.  I'm engulfed in a dark purple beam and I warp.

*                  *                  *                  *                  *

          The first words out of my mouth: "What the hell is going on?"  

          Great question.

          I'm in Station Square.  

          A plus.  

          It's 10:30, judging by that clock on the pole.

          Great.  Now where have I been for the last 2 hours?

          Memories skimmed at the edge of her brain.

          "Hunting for an emerald," I remembered, and she also remembered the purple emerald in her bag.  I don't take it out though.  What use?  Closing my eyes, I decide to go to my apartment.  Why worry?

          Why not?

          I see a scarlet echidna scanning the streets and I sigh with relief.  A familiar face…Knuckles the echidna.

          "Rouge?" he asks in disbelief as I walk up to him.  I smile.

          "Yeah…"

          Silence overcomes.

          "Uh…  What are you doing out here?" he asks.  

          "Just…out," I mutter.  Great answer, Rouge, I think to myself.  

          He arches an eyebrow over his lavender eyes.  "Hunting for jewels or working for the government?" he replies.  

          A steady throb awakens in the back of my head.  

          I wince silently as the throb intensified.

          "Government," I whisper.  

          God, my head hurt like heck.

          "You look beat," the echidna stated.

          "Yeah.  Long day," I whisper back.  I can hardly manage the words out, my throat is constricting.

          What the heck is happening?

          My hand reaches into my bag and touches the emerald.  I feel a sense of power through me.

          Why does this feel like déjà vu? 

          And it's gone…the pain, the worrying…everything except that power feeling.  

          "Want me to take you home?" Knuckles asks.

          I can swear the echidna is nervous.  Surprise, surprise.

          "Sure," I answer.  I tell him my apartment building's name, and he recognizes it and we head off into the darkness.

          "So…" he mutters.  I tilt my head up at him.  

          "How's life going?" I ask, meaning it as a sort of joke.  

          "Great…" he mutters.  "Guarding the Master 24-7."

          "Must be lonely," I answer, and slide up shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

          Where did that come from?  

          I command my mouth to open and say something else, but my body no longer listens.

          Déjà vu all over.

          My hand reaches over and slips into his.

          He is uncomfortable.  I can feel it.  He's never been in this kind of situation.  

          I'll soon change that.

          What?  I'm losing it, I swear.  I can't control my body or my thoughts.  WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO ME? 

          And why can't I remember what happened to me?

          My mind strays to the emerald.  Maybe that…?

          I grab his hand and pull him into a random club, flashing my ID to the guard and rushing in before Knuckles knew what was going on.  

          "What the heck?" he whispered angrily to me.

          "C'mon, Knux," I whisper into his ear.  "Let's party."  I pull him out onto the dance floor and dance.

          Dirty Dancing.

          Knuckles stands stiff as a board, wondering what the heck to say.

          "Rouge," he begins harshly and starts to tell me off.

          I frown, slip my arms around his neck, and silence him with a kiss.

          I can't move.  It's like I'm watching a movie.  A very bad movie.  That throb in my head is returning.

          Knuckles shoves me away.  "What the hell?" he shouts at me through the music.

          And I suddenly have control.  

          "Knuckles," I whisper, knowing my face shows what I feel.

          I'm freaked out.  

          No, scratch that.  I'm petrified.

          I 


	3. Chapter 3 : The Roboticizor

A/N:

        Sorry about the last chapter people.  I don't think I saved before I posted it.  Sorry!  Well I tried (and tried and tried and tried) to open the file on the disk again, but it won't pop up, which really ticked me off to say the least.  I don't really remember what I put so I'll just type something under this as the ending.  Okay? I'm putting in some of what was posted, I know but…(The disclaimer is on the first chapter if you REALLY want to go and see that…)

*              *              *              *              *

ENDING OF 'THE NEW EMERALD'

(Rouge's POV)

        I'm freaked out.

        No, scratch that.  I'm petrified.

        I know what Knuckles is seeing in my eyes…

        Terror.

        "Let's get out of here," I say to him quickly, my voice trembling.  He nods slowly, and even though I know he's confused, he leads me out to the parking lot.  

        I'm still trembling.  

        "What the heck happened to you in there?" he hissed at me.  

        "I… I don't know," I whispered back, fighting the pricks of tears at the corners of my eyes.

        "Rouge," he says, but in a softer tone than the last.

        "I don't know," I repeat, and I feel the cold piercing the water on my cheeks even before I realize that I'm crying.  Knuckles bites his lips and sighs.  I stare up at him with wide eyes and shake my head slowly.  I try to speak, but nothing comes out.

        "I'll take you home," Knuckles mutters.  

        "Th…thanks," I stutter, partly because of the cold.  He picks me up and glides quickly to my apartment complex.  

        When we are finally in my apartment, I am no longer afraid.  I feel safe now.  And I'm going tell Knuckles all that I remembered about today.  Everything.  

        I just hope he understands it better than I do. 

*              *              *              *              *

A/N:

        Again, I'm real sorry that I couldn't get it posted.  Well anyway here's the next chapter!!

*              *              *              *              *

Amy's POV

*              *              *              *              *

LOVE KILLS

CHAPTER 3 – ROBOTICIZOR

        I slowly flutter my eyelids open.  The room ranges in and out of focus, taking on a blurry view.  A figure is standing over me.

        "Hey hun," a gentle voice says, and the creature kneels next to me.  I try and say something, but I can't.  "It's okay," the creature tells me, "Just wait a moment.  You'll be okay then."

        The creature was right.  In a minute or so my vision sharpened and my throat cleared up.  I looked over to the creature to get a closer view.

        The creature was a hot pink hedgehog with a hairdo like mine, only without the headband.  She was wearing a white spagetti-strap tank top, ripped and dirty blue jeans, and high-heeled black boots.  She had sky blue eyes and was very gifted in the chest area, if you know what I mean.  The hedgehog was wearing white gloves too, only they weren't big like mine, they were really thin.  (A/N:  Think Peach's gloves).  

        "I'm Sara," the hedgehog said, and extended a hand to me.  I took it and she pulled me off of the cement floor.  

        "I'm Amy," I reply, and then take a look around the surroundings.

        We were in a cell.  Black bars, rusting, surrounded part of the cell, the rest of the walls were just gray cement like the floor.  There were 2 shelve-like things sticking out from two of the walls.  I wondered why they would put counters into a place like this, but then realized the metal 'counters' were our beds!  There was a door to the right of the large cell, and I guessed it was the bathroom.  

        "Welcome to Holiday Inn," Sara said sarcastically as she plunked down on one of the beds.  I sat down on the other one.  "So…" Sara said as she swung her legs back and forth and stared at me intently, "What are you here for?"  

        "I…" I paused for a second to collect my thoughts, "was kidnapped by one of Eggman's robots."

        "Mmm…" Sara said as she pondered on it.

        "What about you?" I asked Sara.

        "Well…" she paused and took a deep breath, "A lot of the robots, the ones I think you were talking about, came to my city.  They kidnapped everyone they could and when they couldn't get anymore," her voice trembled, but she continued, "They killed the rest and destroyed the city."

        "That's terrible," Amy whispered.

        "Yeah…well," Sara muttered, stood up and crossed her hands over her chest.  "That was 5 years ago."

        We were quiet for a while, and then I sighed.  

        "Is there any way out of here?" I finally asked.

        Sara turned to me and a little grin played across her face.  "You don't mind getting down and dirty?" she asked me, which angered me.  I was not a total prissy girl.

        "Not when my life depends on it," I retorted.  Sara grinned at me and pointed above us.  There was a tiny vent 10 feet above my head.  

        "How?" I asked.  

        "Go stand on that bed," she said, and I did.  "Now, can you lift me up a little?" 

        "Yeah," I said, and laced my fingers near my knee as a step.  Sara placed her feet there and I struggled and lifted my hands to my shoulders.  "I can't go any higher," I said to her.  She nodded and fixed her gaze to the vent.  

        "2 seconds," she muttered, and then jumped off my hands.  I slipped backward, not expecting the sudden pressure, but she had already leapt off my hands.  

        Sara reached forward as she flew across the room and grabbed the vent.  The sudden weight ripped off the cover and Sara went tumbling to the ground and the cover clattered to on the cement.

        "Now how do we get up there?" I asked impatiently.  

        She considered this.  "Here," she muttered and stood directly under the vent and crouched down.   I caught her train of thought and placed my feet on either of her shoulders.  She balanced my weight, grasped my ankles so I wouldn't fall, and slowly stood up.  I was about 5 feet away from the vent.

        "Now what?" I shouted down to her.  

        "Just wait," she murmured, and closed her eyes, seemly concentrating.  

        There was a loud snapping noise as the roof began to lower.

        "WOAH!" I shouted, "How'd you do that?"  

        The vent was now within my reach. 

        "Go," she grunted.  I nodded and hauled myself into the tube.  It cut to the left immediately, so I was level.  I reached my hand down to her and she took it.  I braced my legs against the metal sides and pulled.  

        Finally, Sara was in the tube with me.  We crawled along for several minutes until she crawled past another vent cover.  She slowly ripped it off and caught it before it could slam into the ground.  I gasped and looked down at the room.  

        It was quite large and there was about 50 tubes in it, each filled with green liquid.  In each tube there was a hedgehog or echidna.  Sara tensed up.  There was about 20 eggbots walking through the room, checking things on the computers near each tube.  With relief, I noted that those were just regular wimpy eggbots, not like the ones that captured me.  

        "C'mon!" Sara said finally, and squeezed through the small hole and dropped to the floor below.  I stared at her as she landed gracefully, but sighed and pushed myself down.  Needless to say, I had a lot less graceful landing than Sara.  The eggbots suddenly turned at our presence and started to transform.  Into what, we had no clue.  

        Until the first one transformed into the type of robot that almost put a bullet in Sonic's head.  Sara jumped and then got into a fighting stance.  I simply trembled.  

        **"BROKEN HEART…" **she shouted.  A large heart her size appeared in front of her.  It was broken into two and black energy beams emitted from them and they appeared to stun the robots.  **"…HEAL!"  **The two halves slammed together and a red heart-shaped beam of light destroyed all of the robots in front of her.  

        "Woohoo!" I cheered, and pulled out my Pico Pico Hammer and bashed the 10 other remaining eggbots.  Sara grinned and gave me a high-five, but her smile diminished as she looked at the animals in the tubes.  

        I gasped and stared at one of them.  It was a lavender echidna.  Hers arm suddenly started to configure and it became a robotic arm!  I heard Sara gasp behind me.  I acted quickly.  I pulled out my hammer again and slammed it into the tube, shattering the glass.  Then I quickly removed the wires attaching her.  

        "What was that?" Sara asked in a panicky voice.  

        "A roboticizer," I whispered, staring down at the unconscious echidna.  "It turns people and animals into robots."

        Sara trembled, but then she composed herself and pulled out a hammer like mine.

        "I'll take the right half," she said, and began smashing the tubes and pulling off the wires off of the innocent animals.  

        "Do you know these people?" I asked as I smashed the tube of a black echidna.

        "Yes," Sara replied.  "They were the people who were kidnapped in my town."  Sara sat down and stared at the unconscious townspeople.  I continued smashing my last tube.  A black hedgehog tumbled out and I was realived to see that he wasn't roboticized at all yet.  That's when I noticed the red streaks on his spikes.

        That's when I found Shadow the Hedgehog.

*              *              *              *              *

A/N:  

        So what did you think?  R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Flamers will be ignored.  

        


	4. Chapter 4 : Migraine

A/N:I'm really sorry it took so long to update!R&R!

D:1st chapter

****

Sonic's POV

****

LOVE KILLS  
CHAPTER 4 : Migraine

Have you ever had this…feeling…when something's going bad and you can't do anything about it?Probably not.Sure, I can save the world, but when one of my friends gets kidnapped, I'm useless.

"Tails!" I shouted to the young orange fox.His head was slumped forward onto the keyboard of the computer he'd been typing at for hours, his arms making a makeshift pillow.He didn't move.Sighing, I slowly helped him to his room.He won't remember anything in the morning.He never has.

Three days since…

I wonder where Knuckles is; doesn't he care?He said he'd be looking around for Rouge, to see if he could get something out of her.I don't trust her as much as Knuckles seems to.C'mon, she just switched to our side at ARK to get her white hide saved!

This is really eating me out.I feel so…guilty.What if I had woken up a bit sooner?I could've saved her.What if…what if…When that's not going through my head, those damned robots are.

I have to get out of here.Running through the door, I know what I'll see when I get out.Amy running towards me, arms flailing.

Except it won't be real.

Jumping on the train to Station Square, I curl myself into a little ball, trying to shut out all of the thoughts pounding through my mind.I can't; it's useless. 

It's Shadow all over again, I'll tell you that.If I'd only hovered a little more out, I could've saved his life.

If I only woke up a little bit sooner, Amy would be at my side, tugging at my arm, begging me to come with her and go shop.A bitter sob escapes my mouth before I can stop it.Oh, well.I'm so sick of putting up this invulnerable image for everyone else.I can bleed; I can suffer.

Can't they tell?

I'm a person, just like them.Just because I have powers that everyone else can't have doesn't mean that I can't feel.I wish that I couldn't.

I wouldn't be here, I'd be alone, and Robotnik would've died at my hands years ago.

When I think of it, I wish I would've let the "hero" part of me go to my head.It would've been so much easier.

The train jerks wildly.I curse as something flies out of the overhead compartment and whacks me in the head.How ironic.I reach down and gasp in surprise.

A emerald.It's one I've never seen before.It's a dark emerald.Funny…almost black but as I hold it to the window, it's a deep blue.Maybe I'm not thinking straight, but it seems to have the essence of…power.

Use it, a voice hisses in my ear.I turn wildly around. 

NO, shouts another voice.

I grab my bag as the train stops to the first stop, nowhere near Station Square.When the little Sonics start talking amongst themselves, it's definitely time to bail.

On a second thought…I grab the dark blue emerald and fit it into my knapsack.Maybe it'll come in handy.

Maybe not.

****

2 hours later…

****

OW, OW, OW!

My head is throbbing like crazy.This stupid migraine started as soon as I picked up that stupid emerald.

Okay kids, want to see the new Sonic?Blaming a migraine on a emerald.Ha…I flick another Tylenol down my throat.It's about my fifth.Plopping down on a nearby bench of this city – I don't even know what it's called… - I prop my feet up on the bench sides.People passing by give me dark looks.I couldn't care less.Don't think I could sit up even if I wanted to with this migraine.My pulse is pounding too.

It stopped…everything.My head AND my pulse.I stand up.

What?

And disappear through the crowd.

What's happening?

My emerald eyes scan through the crowd.

I can't move…

And fall on a female yellow hedgehog with navy blue eyes.Black streaks run through her quills, which are pulled into a ponytail that falls a few inches below her neck. 

I can't do anything!I can't move, all I can do is think!What the hell is happening?

Snatching the hedgehog's arm, I yank her into an alley.The girl looks startled at first, and then hugs me tight."It worked," she whispered, an evil grin covering her face.

The girl's voice jars my emotions and sends them skyrocketing…to what?Hate?

"You remember me, Sonic?" 

"How could I not, Sandra?" I reply, in a way different voice.Sandra chuckles appreciatively.

"You even found the emerald for us," she murmured.

I feel like I'm watching a movie.A movie that I can't control.

"Sara will be proud, I daresay," murmured Sandra.She brushed her lips across my cheek and smiled."Sonic…I love you…"To my disgust, I leaned forward and claimed her lips.

****

Yawning, I roll over, the covers brushing against my royal blue fur.Suddenly, what happened to me came rushing back.I wildly leapt out of the bed.To my surprise – and joy – I was alone.Or so I thought.As I took in my surroundings, I decided that I was in a Hotel.Okay, next question.

WHY THE HELL IS A BROWN HEDGEHOG LYING ON THE FLOOR?

I lean down and flip the male's body over.His fur around his forehead and neck is stained with dried blood.The hedgehog's body is as cold as ice.My fingers tremble as I separate the fur on his forehead, where the blood was the thickest.There was a hole straight through his skull, matted with torn and burnt body tissue.I stumbled backward.A gunshot wound.My hand travels to the phone sitting on the nightstand.It stops halfway.What if…what if I did this?It's not exactly a over thought, with what happened before…

Fear takes over my body and I tug frantically on the sliding door that led out to the balcony.I snatched my knapsack absentmindedly and slammed the door behind me. Time to bail.Caught up in scaling down the hotel wall, I never noticed the dark eyes watching every movement, the gun flashing in its paw.

****

A/N:So what did you think?Please review or no more will be posted. 

Chapter 1 – Knuckles

Chapter 2 – Rouge

Chapter 3 – Amy

Chapter 4 – Sonic

Chapter 5 – Tails or Shadow


	5. Chapter 5 : The Search Begins

A/N:  Hi again everyone!  Sorry it took me so long!  Wow!  Almost a month!  I'm really, really sorry about that though!  As you can tell, I'm extremely HYPER!  Actually, I'm high on SHARPIE PENS!  WOOHOO!  HAHA!  Anyway, hope you enjoy this story enough to review for me.  Please? ~Puppy dog eyes~

*              *              *              *

Tails' POV

*              *              *              *

Love Kills

Chapter 5

The Search Is On

        I don't even think that I know what outside looks like anymore.  For the past four days I've been trying to find Amy, hacking away at the plastic keys of my laptop.  I really don't think I'm going to find her.  After 4 days, and precisely 52 hours at this laptop working, I haven't found a shard of information.  I know how to hack into every system and access every website.  Not even a shard…

        Sonic is taking this really hard.  He's never really…been here for the last four days.  Not physically, I mean.  He's always got that look on his face like he's lost in his own mind.  

        I don't know where Knuckles is.  Sonic says that he's left to see if Rouge could help them out.  Yeah, right.  I really think it's an excuse to visit her, because he obviously doesn't care a bit about Amy.  I mean, I hate to say, but I blame him.  He was in the room with Amy, he could've protected her, and I mean come on!  Knuckles hasn't said a word, all he did was say "I'm going to find Rouge, bye."  Well, maybe not in that exact way, BUT!  He could at least apologize to Sonic.  Sonic is blaming it all on himself.  He won't listen to me when I tell him that there was nothing he could've done.  He just shakes his head all slow and easy like.  

          I used to be afraid of Knuckles.  I mean, he's so powerful and all…  But then I met him and we became…close, I guess.  But he and Sonic became closer.  I didn't really like him all that much.  I used to think that we could come closer later on, but then this happened.  Now I hate that red echidna for all he's done…to Amy, to Sonic, to ME.  

        That day was supposed to be THE DAY.  While Sonic and Knuckles scoped out the base, I was going to take Amy out on a picnic and tell her…and tell her how I REALLY feel about her.  But that stupid echidna ruined it all.  

        Wait a minute…  The computer gave a little ding, alerting me to a found search. 

        **YOUR SEARCH FOR "AMY THE HEDGEHOG" HAS BEEN COMPLETED.  (1) RESULT FOUND.**

My fingers trembled as I clicked on the button.  'Stupid loading bar!' I thought savagely as the website slowly loading.  My breath caught as it finished.  At the top was a picture of Amy with dirt covering her beautiful face. This is exactly what it said:

**AMY MARIE HEDGEHOG**

**(Picture)**

**A tragic death shakes the town of Santa Marie.  One of their own, Amy Marie Hedgehog was found murdered in an alley recently.  Amy was a struggling foster child, her parents are jailbirds.  She had started to fall into using various drugs, but with the help of her foster parents, she quit.  Amy Marie was a role model for teens lost to drugs, and she even counseled them. "Her compassion for life was grand, and she will always be remembered," says neighbor Dwell San.  As the investigation on her murder continues, we can only hope that Amy Marie's murderer is put to jail for his heinous crime.**

        What?  This whole article has to be bogus!  Amy is an orphan, she doesn't live in Santa Marie, and she isn't a ex-drug addict!  So that means that she can't be dead…right?  I pulled up a map from the bottom of the screen and looked for Santa Marie.  Finally, I found it.  I grinned and stared at the screen as I left.  I was going to find Amy.

        And for once, I'd be the savior.

*              *              *              *

A/N:  That's it!  My friend said it was disturbing…  Oh well.  Please review or I'll…I'll…I'll discontinue this fiction, yeah…


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:  **

_I had a ton of chapters uploaded, but the CD I burnt it on got a virus (somehow, someway) so all of them are gone.  Poof.  Oblivion.  _

_            Anyway, I suppose I could write the chapters over again, but I was wondering what you want me to do…  I can keep these stories (this note is up in various stories, Sonic section and Wrestling) and update when I get ideas…  Which can be a while…  Or I can delete them off of this site…  Either way, really, it doesn't quite matter.  If I do delete them, it will leave me more time to update my more updated stories, including "Dangerous Business", "Masked", "Bloodlines", and "Moving On".  _

_~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~_

_            A note to my readers in the Sonic section:  If I do keep the Sonic stories I have posted, I may stop writing chaptered stories in this section.  My interest has gone from Sonic for the most part, and while sometimes I feel the urge to write a story, by the next day I'm back to wrestling.  Special thanks to the following to making my writing time in that section great:  _

-**Yami Dragoness**

            -**Two Tails**

_            -_**Max Evelyn Seraph**__

_            -_**Blood of a Red Rose**__

_            -_**RedFox**__

_            -_**celestical Cimmerian catalyst**__

_            -_**Formerly Known As**

_            -_**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**__

_            -_**penultimate-lifeform**

__

_            And many more thanks are in order for every person who reviewed my stories in this section!  If I do leave, I'll always remember you guys!!  This was the first section I ever wrote in, and the section I wrote in for the first 4 months here at ff.net.  _

_            My mind is easy to change…_

_            =)  I may still post, it depends on what you reviewers think.  Either way, I'll probably continue writing, but this time not posting.  Whichever…            _

_            Anyway, goodbye for now!_

_~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~_

_            Ah yes, I know what you're thinking.  Why the hell did you write 1 author's note for 2 sections?!  I don't know.  So Sonic people, skip down to the cool lookin' squiggly lines down there, 'cause this notes for the Wrestling people.  Now, I'm not leaving the Wrestling section (or debating about it!) so there's not quite as much to say here…  With so many wrestling stories, there are so many people to thank!  One day I'll thank all of you by name for your reviews and support-but it's not today.  Maybe in November, but sorry, not today.  On a side note, I deleted "336 hours".  It was my try at a hand in R rated sections, and while I can do gross and bloody (I have a story in the Sonic section that is debatable between PG-13 and R, because of numerous reviews), I can't do everything else that well.  Anyway, just letting you know that!!  Um…  I don't think I have much else to say…  Hmm…  Oh!  There's probably not going to be any updates on the rest of my stories until next weekend, 'cause I get to go to a __Michigan__/? (__Indiana__?) football game on Sunday, and then I have a birthday party for my friend on Sunday.  School's been annoying and piled me with homework, so…  _

_            Anyway, hopefully I'll talk to you people soon!  Bye!_

_~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~_

_            Back to the main point.  What was the point?  Go back and look.  Anyway, please tell me what you think I should do!  That's all for now!!  Bye!!_

_            Thanks,_

_                        LittleKnux2008_


End file.
